A Twist of Fate
by heavenhelland handgrenades
Summary: First story. Would really enjoy feedback and reviews to help become a better writer. Summary- Life can suck, a lot. In John Greens case this was true. But when reality just decides to say "screw it". He encounters what would be called a twist of fate...and fuzzy animals. T for action, language, and lots of bunnies.
1. Our story begins

**Well, Here I am. After 2 years of tring to avoid fanfiction i've given in. So here I present to you my first and foremost thoughts from the bullshit that is my mind.**

Wake up call, chapter 1- _Our story Begins_

When one ask's me "where did you come from" or "what are you" I usually just say, A place far from here. Most mammals are satisfied with that.

But when one ask why I was thrown into zootopia, I simply cannot... Wait a second. I can't start a story like this, BACKGROUND LORE TIME!

Well to be truthfull, my backstory is not amazing, if not quite boring. I was born in a small town outside of New Orleans called Slidell. Slidell

is a small and kind of crappy swamp town, but I call it my birthplace anyways. I only lived there a year though. After that I moved to meduim sized city in

Texas called Tyler. (200 miles east of Dallas, much like bunny burrow is to zootopia). There I lived the rest of my teenage years (with the exception of zootopia).

My life was not that dramatic until my parents seperated. sure it was normal considering almost 40% of married couples go through divorce, but it still

hits hard, and with little brother who does not care, A mom who is emotional train wreck and a dad who has no idea what is going on. sometimes you get depressed.

Yet even on the cloudy rainy days I still get through it.

And In my backyard one cloudy rainy day is where our story begins...

I was running throught the rain with an airsoft rifle. Pellets zinged passed my head as my good freind Matthew went apeshit on the trigger. I stopped and turned

at a tree to return fire only to be caught in spread of pellets. "My nut's" I screamed dropping the rifle on the ground and wimpering like a puppy.

"you okay dude?" he said, "yep, I may not have children but otherwise im fine" I said half sarcasticly.

Oh how much we loved shooting eachother, It seemed as though more often then not we were shooting at one person or another. We like'd to call it "sharpening

our combat skills". Being a loyal southerner, It was only fitting that we love guns. My dad was good freinds with a police sergent and he let us use the training range.

That mixed with constant FPS (first person shooter, I'm also a gaming nerd :-} ) games and airsoft wars we had actually goten pretty good.

Anywho, Matthew was over for the day and were out back playing airsoft while our families sat inside the house and talked. "wanna try another game" Matt teased. "sure, I

Snapped, So I can kick your ass"! We then heard A loud explosion coming from the direction of the house. We then saw a billow of smoke through the trees.

The only thing we could say was, "oh shit"

When we arrived at the house we jumped into action trying salvage what we could and search for our families. This was a futile effort. It's hard for me to tell

what our reactions were. Everytime I do I.. you know... well... (okay im new to writing and I suck with emotions, ill do a rewrite of this chapter later anyways)

What we did find was a note next to a empty gas can a few yards down the road that read, "A twist of fate for you and for me" and a burnt body of whom we did

not recognize lying in the debris. whoever did this did not want to live.

With our families gone we salvaged what we could. We were out in the country 20 minutes by car from the nearest house. So we decided to go inside the remains of the house.

It was a big mistake, but my dad had huge fireproof safe filled with guns, supplies, and food. (he was kind of doomsday). so we made our way through the still burning house to

the vault and opened

it after grabbing some random guns, I coudn't see because of the smoke, we went to exit but write as we did the foundation collapsed. All I saw was white. my ears rang.

next thing I know I'm underwater. as soon as I hit the surface I looked around, matthew lie coughing on the side of what appeared to be the canal banks.

I then looked up to see that we were in the middle of what looked like an industial part of a city. But what was weirdest was when I saw a zebra get out of

a car with a flashlight and say "who's there". The only words I could mouth were "What... The... Fuck...".

 **And there it is, My first chapter of my first fanfiction. Feedback would be nice. Heaven, Hell, and Handgrenades signing out.**


	2. The new arrivals

**Waz good, Sorry about that last chapter. It was very rushed and probably could have been better written. Again, I am open to constructive critacism and suggestions.**

Twist of Fate, chapter 2- _The new arrivals_

The zebra asked again, "who are you, and why are you in the canal". I just stared in shock. Did a zebra just talk? I think I'm losing my marbles. I slowly turned to  
Matt and He had the same look of amazment and confusion on his face. The zebra then noticed Matt. Matt being on dry land and closer the zebra got a better look, "what the..  
Holy crap, an alien" He exlaimed! "Im calling the police"! He said running to his car. Uh oh, I thought. I swam over to Matt "I take it they've never seen a human before" I said. "Yup, sounds right"  
Matt replied. "Well, I dont want to get taken to a goverment lab and tested on, lets scram", and we did. We snuck along the canal until we found an overpass with a storage  
room for equipment belonging to nearby factories. "Looks safe to me" I thought. And we settled down for the night. That's when I noticed that I had a large tear from the debris  
in my leg. "well shit"."Ill get some bandages from our bag"."Hey, do we have any food in there to?" Matt said with tiredly. "Yes we do, I think". There were several items in the bag, granola bars, bottled water, a colt m1911 with a few spare mags and  
a box of rounds, a flashlight and taraus pt-92 with mags. "Okay great, Were aliens in this world and on top of that brought weapons" I said angrily. "guess I've never been  
one for first impressions" groaned Matt. As if on cue, we heard police sirens getting closer and the screaching of wheels on pavement, "looks like they found us" I spat.  
"So it appears" Matt responded.

It had been another day on patrol. It started with Judy getting out of bed grabbing a shower and heading to the station, where she met up with Nick and got there assignments.  
They were told to patrol the west side of savannah central, A crummy industrial part of town where they were driving right now... "It's so boring" Judy moaned. "I know carrots  
but you should enjoy it, because you never know when you're going to be so busy that you'll wish for days like this", replied Nick. They then heard Clawhouser over the radio  
"Hey guys, we situation over at the canal bridge of 14th and cape ave, zebra called scared half to death about two aliens". "Okay, we on it Ben", Judy said. "Looks like another  
factory worker who drank to much at the cape .ave canteen" sighed Nick, who recieved a punch in the arm from Judy. "Ya never know slick" said Judy.

When they arrived at the scene they found the zebra locked in his car with a pale look on his face. "Officer Hopps, Zpd are you the one who called in the aliens"? He nodded ver  
slowly. "Sir, we just need to ask you some questions" said Judy. He just pointed a shaking finger over down the canal, where there was a trail of blood. They realized then that  
this might be serious. So they called in for backup and started down the trail.

They followed it to an overpass and saw it lead to door in the foundation. Just then, Delgato and Wolfenstien arrived and joined them. "We think there in that room" Nick said  
pointing to the door. "Zpd open up", Delgato yelled pointing his tranq gun at the door. They heard a voice call out "okay were coming out" and the door started to open slowly..

Johns pov-

We slowly stepped out to see a rabbit, a fox, a tiger, and a wolf officer aiming tranq guns at us. "What the heck are you" one exclaimed. "uuuhh, were humans" I said sheepishly.  
"We come in peace officers" Matt said. "Do you have weapons" yelled the fox! "Yes I replied, but we have no intention of using them in a hostile way" I replied. I nudged Matt  
to lay his pistol down as I did with mine. We were then cuffed, "Sorry bud, just a precaution" the rabbit said. "I understand officer". Me and matt were then put in seprate  
cars, me with the rabbit and the fox, and matt with the tiger and the wolf.

The car ride was by far the most akward part of this expirience. I heard the two whispering up front, "should we say something", "I dont know". Finally the Fox officer said,  
"so whats your name"? "John, John Green" I replied. "Okay John" The Rabbit said "uuuuhhh, Nice to meet you, Im officer hopps and this is officer wilde" she motioned to the fox. I felt so sorry  
for the two. They were really uncomfortable around me. She then asked where I was from, "Texas" I replied. "Never heard of it" she said. "Figures" I thought. "How old are you?"  
the fox asked. "I'm 22" I lied, last thing I wanted was to be a 17 year old alien orphan. But I'm tall and had not shaved in a while so I could pass myself off as a adult  
pretty easily, "Thank you puberty!"

"Well, I'm gonna be honest with you bud,your in for a long night" said officer hopps.

 **Well thats chapter 2. I think im getting the hang of this. I apologize for any mistakes, and as always would enjoy some feedback form you guys.**  
 **Heaven, Hell, and Handgrenades signing out.**


	3. Welcome to Zootopia

**Im back with the 3rd chapter, geez, 3 chapters in 1 day. anyways I REALLY NEED someone to post a review and help me fix my mistakes. unless my writings that good...**  
 **nah...**

A Twist of fate, chapter 3- _Welcome To Zootopia!_

As we drove towards the Zpd police station I decided to take a look around and damn, it was a big city. The city was busy even at night. We pulled into what looked like a  
townsquare, with a Train Station, Police HQ, and City Hall all around a park. We then pulled up next to the Zpd where reporters were already begining to crowd the front of  
the building. "Oh great" I grumbled. They all had so many questions, Can I speak english, Yes of course (duh). Am I hostile, Where did I come from, What am I, and so on.

Officer Hopps and Wilde escorted me throught the crowd saying, "no questions please" and led to a front desk where a chubby cheetah sat looking at his phone. "Hey Ben" said Judy. "OMGoodness, you really are an alien" He  
exlaimed. "I'm more of a human from a parellel universe but what ever" I replied. "It can talk to!" He said back. "Yep, I can talk" I said slightly annoyed. "Okay then, you  
guys can talk later, we need to ask John some questions first" Nick said leading us down the hallway to and interrigation room. I was then cuffed to the seat where I was told  
to wait.

A few minutes later the same two cops walked in with what looked like a cape buffaloe. "Okay first things first" the buffaloe said "Why are you here?". "I don't know", I replied.  
"You must know something" He said getting fustrated. "I honestly don't", again was my reply. "Did you see the events leading up to you ending up in Zootopia" Nick questioned.  
"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about them", I responded as I began to tear up. "Please, you gotta tell us this..." Officer Hopps paused mid-sentence when she saw me about to  
cry. "Ok, maybe we need to give you him space" Officer Wilde said. "Do you think that would help?" Officer hopps asked. "Yes, I..(sniffle)..I need some space" I replied.

They led me to a holding cell. It wasnt much, but I had a bed and that was way better than that overpass. "God Damnit" I screamed aloud. "Looks like someone had fun" said  
a familier voice, thats when I noticed Matt in the cell across from me. "Sorry" I grumbled. "It's cool, I say we try to get some sleep, because taking all of this in is  
messing with my head". "Same here". And with that we fell asleep, or atleast tried.

In the morning I awoke to the sound of jangeling keys. I lifted my head to face the cell door. I saw Officer Hopps at my cell door with a pair of cuffs. "time to go again"  
she said. "Here we go" I thought. Back in the interragtion room told theme about all that had happend, the explosion, the note, the zebra. Everything. By the time I was through  
I had broke down into tears. "I'm sorry!" I cried "I..I..just dont know why I'm here! I sobbed into my hands when I felt something soft on my back. I turned to see Officer Hopps  
place a paw on my shoulder. "Hey, It's okay bud, It's okay" She said. Something about her voice was so soothing. "We still need to know about these weapons" The cape buffaloe,  
Now known as Chief Bogo said, I then explained why we have guns and how between primal animals and wars we kinda needed them.

They seemed shocked to know that where I come from the animals are all what they called "savage". I gave them a brief backstory leading up to the fateful day.  
They all left the room and were gone for nearly an hour, I began to doze off from lack of sleep when I was jolted awake by a small click. I turned to see Officer  
Hopps behind holding the keys in one hand and the cuffs in the other. "Ummm, officer Hopps, you just took my cuffs off." I said somewhat confused. "yeah, I know" she said cheerfully.  
"Oh and call me Judy" she added. "Okay then" I said. She took me to the front desk where Matt was waiting. "Hey Judy, Bogo is waiting in his office" The receptionist said. "Thanks Ben"  
Judy said.

"Well what are you waiting for", Judy said turning to me and Matt. She led us up to an office with a frosted glass door and knocked. "Come in" gestured a voice. We came in to see The Cheif Bogo along with a  
finely dressed lion. "John and Matt, meet Mayor Lionheart", Bogo said. "uuhh, nice to meet you" I said with about as much self confidence as a 10 year old meeting the president.  
"Hello Im Leodore Lionheart, and as Bogo already stated, the mayor." He said shaking are hands. "I'm here to confirm your citizen ship of zootopia". "What" We said in unison. "He means would you like to become  
citizen of zootopia" stated Bogo. "Yeah, that would be nice" I said in shock. "Good, Clawhouser will get your id's confirmed downstairs, and as for housing and jobs, good luck." Bogo said before sending us on are  
way. We then got our id's and things (exept our pistols) back. "So where we gonna stay?" I asked confused. "I'm staying with officer Wilde" Matt exlaimed. "Really" I said. "Yup, were just going to act sarcastic and  
joke about office Hopps all night" he continued. "Hey, I heard that!" I heard a familier female voice shout. I turned to see Judy following us out. "Don't you have patrols to do" I asked. "nope its actually my day  
off, just wanted to check up you guys" she replied.

"You and Nick keep your selves together" she said to Matt as he walked the other direction towards the direction of Nick's place. "They are going to die because of something stupid, aren't they" I said. "Probably"  
Judy said. "Well they gave me enough cash to find a hotel till I can get a job" I said. Judy who was still following me gave me confused look, "why a hotel, you know, you could maybe stay with me". "I only have one bed  
but I have couch". "Better than a hotel". and with that we started off to the subway.

Judy Pov-

As we walked to the subway I couldn't help but wonder, why was I so eager for him to spend the night. Guess I feel more sorry for him then I thought.

 **Well 3 chapters in 1 day. nice, please review, it would mean alot to me. heaven, hell, and hand grenades signing out.**


	4. A quick update

I would like to say that rights for Zootopia go to Disney and rights to Oc and story go to me, I realize I've never put this down before and since the disclaimer is in every story I read, I figured I might need one.

Also really, really, really want feedback and suggestions, It's my first fan fiction and while I've read a bunch, I sure haven't made many. So please review


	5. Judy's Place

**Here it comes...**

A Twist of Fate, Chapter 5- _Judy's Place_

Me and Judy got off the train a few blocks down from her apartment. We grabbed some food from a local market and then headed to Judy's. It was quiet akward due to the countless stares and the occasional reporter.

I was so happy to finally make it to her apartment. "Here we are" Judy said as she opened the door. The apartment was not as small as I expected. It had white wallpaper which stretched around the room which led into a small kitchen and living room. In the living room was small couch with a T.V across from it. There were to doors from there leading to her bedroom and the bathroom.

"Thank you so much for this" I said. "No problem", Judy Responded. As we settled in I could not help but notice that she out of the blue invited an "alien" to stay with her. "maybe she likes... no... couldn't be possible" I thought to myself. oh well, time to clean up.

I got to get my first shower within a few days, which was good due to the lack of deoderant. After I got out I helped Judy with lunch and we sat down on the couch to eat and flicked on the T.V.

"This is ZNN News at 12, The city is gripped by fear after to mysterious figures appeared last night near 14th and Cape ave. These supposed beings are thought to be aliens yet appear to peacefull. As one was spotted with famous rabbit officer Judy Hopps, who solved the nighthowler case just a few months ago". A reporter announced.

"Look's like your famous John" exlaimed Judy. "Well shit" I snapped. I turned of the T.V, "Listen if you dont mind, I didn't get much sleep last night so I think I might try to take a nap" I said putting my dishes away. "whatever you say bud" said Judy. And with that I dozed of to my first peacefull slumber since my arrival.

Judy's Pov-

After John fell asleep I decided to sneak of to my room. I got on my laptop and looked up "Human", with no results I then typed up "Alien sightings", This opened several news articles about last night but still no info on before. Guess it's the first time this has happened. I hopped over to the kitchen to grab some carrot juice when I noticed John.

He was kind of cute when he was sleeping. "MY GOSH JUDY, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU THINK AN ALIENS CUTE! my mind screamed at me. Come on, Judy keep it together. Besides who says he likes you" I thought.

Johns Pov-

I thought to myself as I dosed of, huh the rabbit is kind of cute, Oh god man, come on. really a rabbit? You really have lost you're marbles, I thought to myself. I woke up to the same rabbit shaking me. "John wake up, Nick and Matt are bringing dinner" She said.

"Okay, Okay, Im up" I exclaimed. "geez it's 7:00" I said looking at the clock. "yeah you were out for nearly 5 hours" Judy giggled. We then heard a doorbell, "Looks like there hear" Judy said, And with that she went to go get the door.

 **So I know, not much for a chapter. But trust me I'm brainstorming as we speak and as always I am open for suggestions and would really like some reviews. Oh and Matt will find a OC pairing and as for John, well... you'll find out. Heaven, Hell, and Handgrenades signing out.**


	6. Dinner Discussion

**Geez, over 200 views already (I dont what the average for views is but awsome anyways). Thanks for the support and tips, Now on with the story.**

A Twist of Fate, chapter 6- _A Dinner Discussion_

Johns Pov-

Judy got up and went to anserw the door with a skip in her step. "Hey guys" she exlaimed cheerfully as she opened the door.

"How's It going carrots" Nick said with his trademark look.

"Can we come in, I've been holding food and it's quite hot" Matt yelled from behind Nick.

And so they brought the food in and as the entered the room I noticed how much food they had brought.

"Do we really need that much food" I said in a little bit of shock.

"Thought you would be hungry" Matt said.

"I am but, geez dude. This is for elephants" I exlaimed sarcasticly as they set what looked like several large portions of steaming hot soup and fried crickets on the table.

"Well we got it from a chinese resteraunt owned by elephants" said Nick plainly.

"You bought food for to humans and a rabbit and a fox from a place that serves elephants" I said giving nick a confused look.

"Hey, Matt here wanted to buy some" Nick said while I gave Matt a stare that said "are you serious".

"Well, are we going to eat or are you three going to bicker about the food" Judy said sternly while cocking an eyebrow.

"Might as well, but were gonna have lots of leftovers" I sighed as we went to Judy's small dining table.

We all then divided out the food into smaller portions and sat down to dinner. It was realitivley relaxing. Nick and Judy filled us in on some of there cases and we told them more about the human world.

It was interesting seeing the to fight about silly details. Truth be told, they fought like a couple would. They also gave us a brief backstory of there own lives.

"So you really have 275 brothers and sisters?" I exlaimed with shock.

"Yep, when I was 9, now I have somewhere near 400" Judy replied. "but some of the older ones have moved out so only about 250 of them still live at home".

I stared in awe, "Thats alot of siblings" I said.

"Yeah maybe I'll take you to meet em' someday" She said, giggling at my comment.

"I don't know, mayby you should stay here, one carrots is enough" Nick teased, "250 of them, that sounds like alot of fluff".

"Oh come on Nick, The kits would love him" Judy whined.

"Or they'll tear him limb from limb as there play toy" He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah maybe Nicks right" Matt stated.

"Well I don't think john has choice because there is a family reunion in Bunny Burrow at my parents farm and chief Bogo wants me to keep an I on you just to be safe for a little while" she said giving me a sly look, "which means you get to come with me wether you like it or not".

"when is this" I asked with a cringe.

"Next weekend" Judy replied.

"Woo hoo" I said sarcasticly only to recieve a soft bunny punch in the arm from Judy.

"Well It's getting late and we have a long day tommorow so I think it's time to head home" said Nick with a yawn.

"Okay see ya tommorow" I said waving.

"See you then dude" Matt said as they walked out and closed the door.

Me and judy cleaned up and tried to fit as much of the leftovers as we could into the fridge. after that we got our showers and got ready for bed.

"400 siblings in all, Oh geez. Its gonna long weekend" I sighed as a layed down on the sofa.

"You bet" judy yelled from her room, "goodnight"

"Goodnight" I called back as I layed back and fell asleep.

 **So, how was the dialouge trick in this chapter, I hope it is easier to read and understand now, I will try to update as much as I can but it will probably be a few days. Thanks for all the support! Heaven, Hell, and Handgrenades signing out.**


	7. Some range practice

**Hello, Don't know how often I'll be updating, probably not much till' next weekend. But I will try.**

A Twist of Fate, chapter 7- _Some range practice_

John's Pov-

The next morning I woke up to smell something strangely familiar, SMOKE! I shot up and hopped of the couch, making a sprint for the kitchen, only to find Judy standing over the stove with pancake batter all over her apron.

"What the hell happened" I exclaimed.

"This stupid stove burned our pancakes" Judy said with a scowl.

"How did the stove burn them, I thought it was the one cooking the... I paused mid sentence after seeing Judy's death stare.

"At least let me help clean up" I added.

"You better" Judy snapped while pouring some water to put out the pancakes which resembled firewood more than food.

We then finished cleaning and sat down to eat some cereal.

"Be careful" I coaxed as Judy poured some milk into here bowl "or you'll blow the entire building to bits"

I then received a small bunny punch and a glare from Judy, though I could tell she was trying to keep from grinning.

After breakfast we got dressed and headed to the ZPD, where Bogo wanted some more info on are weapons. We walked into the lobby to see the cheerful receptionist again.

"Hey Judy" He said while popping a donut into his mouth.

"Hey Clawhouser" Judy cheerfully replied, "You and John haven't been formally introduced yet have you".

"Nope" me and Clawhouser said in unison.

"Well get on with it then" Judy said.

I held my hand out saying "Nice to meet ya clawhouser".

"Nice to meet you to, and call me Ben" He said shaking my hand while leaving a chocolate stain on it.

"Bogo really want's to know about your... "weapons" he continued," He is waiting at the training range Judy".

"Okay thanks Ben" Judy replied before dragging down one of the hallways that branched off the lobby and into what looked like a training range. There were dummies with darts stuck in them lining a concrete wall, Opposite the wall was a line with little stands for all kinds of shooting position's and officers practicing there aim, And Bogo, Nick and Matt were waiting at one of the stands.

"Where have you to been" Bogo said glaring at us.

"Judy here nearly burnt the apartments down" I said sarcastically.

"Doesn't matter" Bogo said slightly annoyed at my comment, "Matt says your the gun nut so tell me, what are these" he said motioning to my m1911.

"That is my handgun, I use it for self defense, but I have never had to use it" I explained, "It fires bullets, not darts by the way".

"Well then, how does it work" Bogo continued.

I then field stripped the pistol showing them how the bullets chamber, shells eject, and how to load the mag (A bunch of gun stuff).

"One last thing" Bogo added, "I want to see it shoot".

"You have ear protection", I asked.

"yep", he said as he motioned for the officers on the range to put on their plugs.

That's when I noticed how many officers were crowding me, curious to see how this thing functions.

"In that case, here we go" I said as I popped a mag in and released the slide.

"Oh and this may leave a mark on the wall behind it" I added as I aimed down the sights.

I then squeezed of the first round, blowing a chunk out of the dummy. I noticed all the officers including the rhino flinched at the shot. I then proceeded to fire out the rest of the mag, leaving the dummy in ruins.

"Sorry about the dummy" I said as I lay the gun down.

"Okay then" Bogo said staring wide eyed at the dummy, "You and Hopps can go now".

Me and Judy then hopped into a cruiser and left.

"Why was everyone so shocked" I questioned as we drove.

"Because the target you shot at was the one that no one's been able to hit in 20 years" Judy exclaimed, "good job dead eye, you know, we could really use some marksmanship like that on the force"

"Like Bogo will let me join, yeah right" I said.

"Well Now it's time for you to get a tour of Zootopia" she said as we drove towards our first stop, Sahara square.

 **Well one more chapter done, It will get more interesting and Nick, Matt and more Oc's will be in more often. Heaven, Hell, and Handgrenades signing out.**


	8. Trouble in the Sahara

**Was up! Sorry for not updating in a few days, been spending the week at my grandparents but hey, still got this chapter out atleast.**

A Twist of Fate, chapter 8- _Trouble in the Sahara_

John's Pov

Me and Judy drove through a tunnle leading through a huge wall, Known as the climate walls. They are huge, and quite frankly were some of the coolest things i've seen. As we entered the district I noticed Judy turned the A/C up all the way in the cruiser. When we came out the tunnle I knew why.

"Good lord, It's hot as hell" I exlaimed.

"Well now you know why we call it Sahara square" Judy replied with a smirk.

"How do you stand this heat, WITH FUR!" I stated.

"Me and Nick usually don't get assigned here" Judy replied, "But I admit your right, this place is hot.

As Judy drove around and pointed out land marks, I noticed how fancy this place was. All the casinos and restruants, the clebrities walking around with crowds of fans, the camel jogging in a tank top, wait... never mind.

We had just driven past one of the oldest casino's when we got a call on the radio.

"Officer Hopps, We need back up at the 3 horns casino, there's multiple hostages and several tangos armed with tranqs" screamed a nervous officer over the radio.

"Were on it, be there in 5 minutes" Judy said with a worried exspression

So much for a world without problems I thought.

When we arrived at the casino, we saw officers shooting into the building. Darts of all kinds flew everywhere.

"You think you can shoot like you did at the range" Judy said, pulling out her own tranq and another from the glove box.

"I..I guess" I stuttered while dodging a dart.

"Then here" she said handing me one of the tranq guns and a few darts.

We saw a hostage sitting in front of one of the shooters, and saw several officers and civilians lying on the ground.

"Rhinowhits, what's the situation" Judy asked running to where the rhino cop was behind cover.

"3 wolves with tranqs and knives just walked in the front door and started shooting" said the rhino as he fired a shot.

'We've tried sneaking around through the crowd, but it's hard to blend in with a uniform and can't risk them shooting at more civilians".

That's when I realized, I didn't have a uniform, which means I can sneak.

"Judy, give me your tranq gun" I said.

"What", she replied with a confused look.

"Just do it" I yelled.

"Okay fine" She said handing me the gun.

I then ran into the crowd of mammals running in different directions. I ran to side of the casino to a balconey one floor above the stage where the shooters were, I looked down, "Maybe this isn't a good idea" I thought.

I then noticed that the hostage was a cheetah mother who was holding in her arms a... Oh shit.. a cub.

"Oh screw it" I said and jumped of the balconey landing between the to wolves, I raised my guns and fired. Two shots, two down. I was then hit was something on the back of the head.

I was knocked to the ground screaming and cursing only to turn and see a wolf running at me with a crowbar, I dodged the first hit and then a second, before grabbing the bar and turning it in the wolf's grip.

This losened his grip enough to rip it out of his paws. Now I had a crowbar. "80s action movie powers activate" I yelled for shit's and giggles as I wacked him over the head with the crowbar. He fell over with a yelp and passed out.

I turned to the cheetah, "You okay" I questioned while wiping the blood from my head wound off.

"Yes" she responded shakily.

"John, are YOU a okay" A worried voice from behind me said.

I turned to Judy run up and hug me.

"Don't you ever do something like that again, you scared me so.. your bleeding!" She said half angry half worried

"Geez Judy, Calm down" I said.

"I will NOT!" Judy exlaimed, "Not until I know you won't kill your self before I can even get you to Bunny burrow.

"Okay, Okay" I said trying to calm her down. Now that I think about it, why is she so worried about me of all people?

"Come on the paramedics are waiting and we can get those wounds stitched" she said gesturing for me to follow her.

As we walked outside I noticed news crews pulling up to the scene. I saw them talking to an officer who pointed at me, singnaling for them to start walking over.

"Look's like I've attracted some attention" I thought as they stitched up my head.

 **Sorry for the delay, but I haven't seen my family in a long time. I see Judy's talking a liking to John aswell, even if she doesn't realize it. Heaven, Hell, and Hand grenades signing out.**


	9. GET A JOB!

**I'm back... again. This chapter will be where some of the plot conflict will start to unravel, should be more interesting. Here's chapter 9!**

A Twist of Fate, chapter 9- _GET A JOB!_

John's POV

After answering to the bombardment of questions from reporters, we finally set off again.

"I never want to go through that again" I sighed.

"I thought you said you had some combat training" Judy said cocking an eyebrow.

"Not the fight, the Reporters" I shuddered "So many questions".

"Well I'm sorry our day kind of... well... stunk" Judy said.

"It's okay, it could've been worse" I replied.

"Your actually right, your famous weather you like it or not, you broke the record for best shot of the ZPD and since were the only ones with weapons, all of Zootopia, and you took down several criminals and saved a mother and her cub" Judy explained.

"I guess your right" I mumbled.

"Yes, yes I am. And with a record like that, There's probably a job discussion about to be held with chief Bogo" Judy continued.

"A job discussion" I asked.

"Yep, chief said he want's to see you right away, and he had a tone in his voice he usually only has when we've cracked a hard case" She stated, "And having a 3rd partner would be nice" she added with a blush.

In the back of my mind, I thought one thing "She like's you".

When we arrived at the ZPD I was greeted by several officers, shaking hands and congratulating me. One even said "congrats on the job", maybe Judy was being honest with me.

I walked into Bogo's office with Judy where Nick and Bogo were waiting.

"John, I see you've made it alive" Bogo stated plainly.

"It would appear so" I replied.

"Well take a seat", He mumbled.

Me, Judy and Nick sat down.

"I know this may seem out of the blue, but I was talking with some officials at City Hall and we've came up with a rather serious question" He stated.

"Now I know your new here but I would think you seem eager to help so how would you like to become an officer here at the ZPD as Nick and Judy's partner" He asked.

"I think it would be great" I responded quickly.

"Yes!" Judy said hopping up and down in her seat before realizing we saw her and sat down blushing madly.

"Hold it, I can't just give you a badge, I need you to prove your self" Bogo stated.

"Now the wolves you stopped were timber wolves, contract mammals to get the job done, one of them had an explosive canister filled with a gas known to have... varied affects on rabbits" He continued.

"We also found a note with the words , A Twist of Fate for you dearest Judy, scribbled on it" Bogo.

"That was meant for me" Judy exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so" Bogo replied, "They knew you were close and would come to the scene, they would have detonated it to if it weren't for John going nuts with a crowbar".

"The wolf went nut's before I did" I complained.

"Look point is John you were going to go with Judy to Bunny Burrow, correct?" Bogo asked.

"Judy said that you said I had to go" I snapped looking at Judy, who had a sly grin on her face and was still blushing.

"Doesn't matter, you're going to her family reunion as her back-up, and due to how dangerous these mercenaries appear to be, you'll need this" He added.

He then handed me my m1911, rounds, and a few mags.

"We also got you this" He said passing me a holster with the name John .G and ZPD sewn into it.

"Only use it as a last resort. Okay you're dismissed, besides you and Judy need to start packing.

"Here we go" I thought as we walked out the door and towards Judy's.

Judy's POV

As we walked out the door, I thought on my behavior today. He knows I like him. But I think I'm the one who trying to avoid it but I just can't help it. What will I tell my parents!

Oh this trip is going to be soooo long.

 **We actually have a plot conflict now, and between one carrots who can't control her feelings and the 400 more in Bunny Burrow, It's gonna be a long weekend for both of them. Heaven, Hell, and Hand grenades signing out.**


	10. Packing for the Burrows

**For once I have nothing to say...**

A Twist of Fate, chapter 10- _Packing for the Burrows_

Me and Judy got back to the apartment and began to pack, me only having some clothes I brought and my gear (My Oc wheres surplus gear when He plays airsoft just like I do in real life) which consist of (This is mostly for military and gun nerds) a 5.11 Rapid Assault Shirt in multi-camo with matching pants, a 5.11 brown watch cap, my new holster, and a Swiss arms m4/ g36 style mag vest (with extra pistol clip holsters).

Judy didn't have much to pack either So it did not take long to finish, we weren't leaving till' tommorrow so we sat down and relaxed.

I decided that since I kind of liked Judy and she kind of liked me, I decided to try to ask her about our relationship. Okay here we go.

"Judy... I was wondering... um... uh.." I stuttered nervously as we sat on the sofa.

"Is everything okay" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well.. I was wondering... do you kind of... sort of... like me?" I sputtered.

"Oh I... um...uh.. Oh sweet cheese and Crackers" She cried running into her room and slamming the door.

Judy's POV

"Oh you've really done it now Judy" I thought to myself as sobbed and ran into my room, "A bunny, really Judy, you really think a human will like you".

"Judy are you okay" I heard John say from behind the door.

"I'm sorry John, I know it wouldn't work, I'm just being a dumb bunny", I cried.

"That's actually what I want to talk about, can I come in", He said.

"Yes, (sniffle) I think you should", I said trying to recover my composure.

He stepped into to the room and sat beside me on my bed, wrapping an arm around me.

"Hey it's okay Judy, It's cool" He whispered while stroking my ear gently calming me down.

"I'm sorry, I just..(sniffle).. I just" I began to sob again as he pulled me closer.

"Judy I'm trying to say there's no reason to say sorry, infact I kinda like you" He said.

"What" I sniffed looking up at him.

"You've given me a home, have looked past the fact I'm and alien and been my friend, and I'm kind of a sucker for those big bunny eyes" He continued.

"Essentialy, what I was asking about earlier was, would you like to go on a date when we get back from bunny burrow?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" I cried out in joy while hugging him. I crawled up onto his lap and let him stroke my ears (It felt sooooo good).

"Okay, Okay I think we've had a long day, so why don't we order some food and watch a movie" John said, lifting me up off his lap and setting me on the bed.

"Yeah, (sniffle) That sounds fun" I replied.

Johns Pov

They night after that went rather smooth. We sat down to watch a movie, ate crappy food, and Judy snuggled close. Mid-movie I decided to strike up a conversation (since it was a bunny chick flick).

"So 400 siblings, How are we going to fit that into one house" I questioned.

"We'll share bed's and rooms" Judy said, resting her head on my side, "And you get to be my room mate" she added with a tone that I was half way between sexual and excited.

"Will we tell them that we are in a relationship" I said with concern.

"I don't know" Judy replied.

"Will your family even like me" I asked.

"I know the kits will, but they can be... clingy" she said with a slight giggle with the word "clingy".

"And as for the rest, I have no idea" Judy added.

The movie ended telling us it was time to get to bed. I actually slept with Judy, Or more like she slept on top of me. She sprawled out on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. That night I slept soundly, because I loved her and she loved me.

 **Well that was fluffy, and there's more where that came from in the next chapter, as they are bound for Bunny Burrow! Heaven, Hell, and Hand grenades signing out.**


	11. Bunny Burrow

**Well I'm on a roll.**

A Twist of Fate, chapter 11- _Bunny Burrow_

Johns POV

The next morning me and Judy grabbed our bags and left for the station. We boarded our train which would take us to Bunny Burrow. Me and Judy found seats and relaxed.

"So, when do we arrive in Bunny Burrow" I asked.

"About 3:00, which means you need to learn some names" Judy said pulling out her phone and scrolling to her zoogle photos.

"Here's Anthony, Alexander, Jenna, Maggie, Eric, Jacob.." She went on for what felt like hours, showing me her siblings, aunts and uncles, and in laws.

"So you think you got the names down" Judy questioned .

"Oh sure" I said sarcasticly.

"Well you'll know'em by the end of the weekend" Judy said.

We sat in silence after that for a little while until her siblings started checking up on her. She got texts like "where are you", "When does the train arrive", and "Are you still bringing that human dude?". Oh shit, I hope they like me.

"Oh I can't wait for you to meet my parents and family" Judy giggled.

"I hope they like me" I said nervously.

"Oh don't be stupid of course they'll like you" Judy responded cheerfully.

"I hope your right" I said.

"I know i'm right" Judy said wrapping an arm around me pulling me close, "why would I tell you wrong".

I guess I'm just nervous, no matter. I still couldn't help but have a nervous feeling in my gut as we pulled up near Bunny Burrow. The houses sporting a farmhouse style except more colorfull then traditional houses and features that only a rabbit would put on a house.

And the train station was full on rabbit, carrot pillars and all. I noticed two rabbits on the platform as we came to a stop. One looked alot like Judy. As we stepped of the the train that was who Judy ran to.

"Mom, Dad" Judy exclaimed while hugging them.

"Bun-Bun, (Its stupid I know, but the nickname was used in the movie) how have you been" The female bunny said.

"Nice to see you again Jude the Dude" The other one of Judy's parents said.

"Guys, I would like you to meet John" Judy said pointing to me.

"Uh... hi, Nice to meet mr and mrs Hopps" I said sticking my hand out to shake there paws.

"Nice to meet you John" mrs Hopps said shaking my hand, I was suprised how she didn't seem fazed by the fact I'm human.

Mr. Hopps shook my hand as well, He was a hearty fellow.

After we got aquainted we hopped in a pick-up truck and started off towards the Hopps farm.

"Oh the kits will love'em, don't you think Stu" Bonnie said from upfront with a smile.

"I bet so Bonnie, but a word of advice John. Try to be quiet when we get to the house, our family or atleast the young ones like to greet with... hugs" Stu added with some concern.

"Hugs, more like tackels" Judy said.

Oh great, I thought to myself. I got more nervous as we pulled into the gravel drive leading to the home. Outside was already a group or rabbits ranging from judys age and younger.

"Well, don't bother being quiet when we get there, no use sneaking around" Bonnie said as we stopped.

I got out the car with are bags to see what looked like an army of ears running at me and Judy.

"Oh crap" I yelled as I was tackled down by bunnies young and old.

I couldn't breathe due to all the fluff and fur. I finally found a way out of the pile coughing and trying to pull bunnies of me. Judy tackled me down again, laughing uncontrolably.

"Where do you think your going John" Judy said while on top of me more rabbits tackled Judy.

It took 5 minutes to make it inside where I would be more formally introduced. Here goes nothing.

 **Well I think Johns in for some fun... Heaven, Hell and Hand grenades signing out.**


	12. The Hopps Family

Hey guys, sorry I have not updated but as I said I was on vacation, so now that i'm home and using a better computer I can start updating again, and maybe even start my new story.

a Twist of Fate, chapter 12- The Hopps Family

John's POV

When I first stepped inside the large easter-colored farm house (which between all the stairs and halls resembled that of a mall) I was met with more little rabbits, who decided to hitch a ride and climb on to me. Judy of course set the example by sitting on my shoulders giggling a squirming every time I tried to get her off.

We were led throught coat racks and boots and little bunnies scattered about playing. We then walked into what I assumed was the main room where most of Judy's older siblings waited, There was big table where several groups were playing games or watched tv on the huge couch. It was so much calmer than the where the younger bunnies were playing.

The greeting was calmer to, instead of tackling each other, Judy got off my back and went to greet her siblings with a "Nice to see you" or a simple hug. I then felt a tap on my side and looked down to see a bunny around Judy's age staring up at me with a seducing look on her face.

"Hey Jude, your boyfreinds kinda cute" she giggled.

"He's not my boyfreind... Oh I haven't introduced you yet have I" Judy said.

I then realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Well, this is my friend John, and he is not my boyfriend" she said nervously.

"Well in that case, I might take him" The bunny at my side said, and with that she hopped up and gave me a small kiss on the cheek, "Cause' he's seems pretty nice looking".

"No" Judy stammered walking over and talking my hand, "He's my friend and he was sent here with me by my boss to help with security".

"Ya know, we don't need security" The lustful bunny said, "We are just bunnies after all".

Judy growled and began thumping her foot while the other continued to smirk. I saw where it was going and interupted.

"Well, nice to meet you guys and I think Judy needs to help me find my room now" I said grabbing Judy and turning to walk out when I heard a voice call out,"Is that trudy"!

We turned to see an old rabbit hobbling towards us. "You have to be kidding me, Just let me make it to the room please" I thought in my head.

"Pop pop" Judy exlaimed, trying her best to look happy.

"Is it true that yer' dating that there hoo-man" Pop pop mumbled.

"No pop pop, were just friends" Judy said with a pissed look.

"She's not dating him but I am" Giggled that other rabbit behind me.

"Shut up Linda" Judy snapped.

"Well, it's true" Linda taunted.

"Well either way, you tell this boy I'm watching him" Pop pop said as he went back to his room.

Judy and Linda went on and on until I just left and asked Mrs. Hopps where I'll be staying.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to set up a room. I'm so sorry, the rest of the family doesn't arrive till tommorow afternoon and we were going to set them up in the morning" She said.

"It's fine, I can help set one up if you want, Mrs. Hopps" I responded trying my best to not look tired.

"First off, call me Bonnie, and yes I could use some help" She replied.

We went up to the room to find Judy already there fighting with her sister.

"He's my roomate Linda" Judy exlaimed.

"Why can't you share Judy, like the rest of us kind, loving bunnies" she said winking at me.

"Because Linda" Judy was cut off by her mother.

"You girls can talk it out later, now help us get the bed made and grab some furniture" she stated sternly.

We got the room set up, nice and neat.

Linda walked out the door giving me a wink saying, "See you tonight".

"He is not sleeping with you" Judy called out.

"Listen Bun-Bun, I don't know what's going on but for everyones sake just calm down. If your dad here's this and thinks something up, John will be sleeping outside" Bonnie said with some concern, "Oh and dinners at 6:00" she added walking out ot the room.

We were alone, finally. I turned to see Judy sniffling.

"Judy, what's know I love you" I said walking over to her.

"I know, but she just wouldn't stop and she did that in front of everyone" She sniffled.

"Well how could I help" asked her.

"You could do this" She said grabbing my shirt collar and raming our lips together.

We sat there like that for what felt like hours until she pulled away.

"I love you" She said hugging me"

"I love you to" I replied.

"Looks like we have sometime before dinner" I said looking at the clock, "So I think I'll take a nap" I continued laying down on the bed.

"Sounds good" Judy said jumping onto me and wrapping her arms around me as I did the same.

We then both dosed off in each others embrace and got some rest, because we would need it.

 **That was cute, wasn't it. Please review, Fav, and Follow. Heaven, Hell, and Hand grenades signing out.**


	13. Movie Night!

**Over 1.5k views already, Wow. In the past few days that jumped 1k. Thank you all so much for the support and I hope to get more chapters out soon.**

a Twist in Fate, chapter 13- _Movie night!_

John's POV

Darkness... Just Darkness, and then WHAM! I shot up from the bed to see Judy jumping on my chest.

"You finally woke up" Judy giggled.

"You know, you will be the thing that kills me one day" I grumbled only to make Judy giggle more.

"Someone's grumpy" She teased while still jumping on the bed.

"How are you so energetic" I asked.

"Because after I woke up I found you're stash of energy drinks" She replied with a smirk.

"How did you find them" I stammered.

"Well Im'a cop. Energy drinks or illegal substances, It's all the same" She said jumping down from the bed.

I went to my suitcase to see.. "Holy shit" I exlaimed, "You drank three"!

"Yep, Now ONWARD TO DINNER" she exlaimed jumping on my shoulders.

I don't see how she could be to tired to walk. I mean honestly she was hopping up and down on my shoulders. And to make matters worse, guess who came hopping down the god damn hall! None other than Linda the extremely seductful rabbit.

"Well what do we have here" She said taking in the hyper-active judy squirming on my shoulders.

"Linda, stay out of this" Judy said going from playfull to rage-full.

"Well, I came to get you guys. Were waiting on you down stairs" She said as she walked down the hall swinging her hips enough to knock down a city block.

Dinner was interesting to say the least. I didn't know carrots could be cooked and served in so many different ways. Linda and Judy kept quiet the entire time, and if it weren't for the fact that I was bombarded with questions then I would call it peacefull.

Truth be told, I like telling them about me and my world. The younger ones loved my stories about me and my friends wether we were getting into trouble or playing airsoft. It was fun to say the least.

After we finished dinner we helped the older ones clean up and after that I was about to go to bed when Bonnie called "Movie time". A surge of bunnies bull-dozed me a forced me to the front lawn where blankets had been laid out and a inflatable screen put up.

I sat next to Judy and snuggled closely, not to closely. I didn't want her family to know until she was ready to tell them. The movie was Pig Hero 6, of course it was the same exept with animals, yatta yatta yatta, blah blah blah. After the movie we got up and went to bed, and with more family arriving and lots of preperations we would need some sleep.

Zootopia, 9:34pm

Chief Bogo was sitting at his desk frantically searching his contacts. When he got to the right one he paused and called. "Officer Wilde, you and Matt need to get down here asap" he said.

When they arrived They were sent to Bogo's office where they found him, Chief Bogo, the most emotionless guy in the precinct was on the verge of a breakdown.

"What's going on" Nick asked worried.

"S..Someone, No a monster did this Bogo said pointing to his computer screen.

On the screen was an email picture of two mutilated bodies of a Fox and a rabbit with "a twist of fate, or is this a twisted fate" written in a newspaper next to a article about Bunny Burrow, circled in blood.

 **Well, now there's suspense. If your wondering why Bogo is so scared, I'm trying to keep this story as close to canon as possible. which means that they have only seen death in a way a disney movie would portray it, not violent and gruesome. Same for the firearms when they've only seen tranq guns. See ya in the next chapter. Heaven, Hell, and Hand Grenades signing out.**


	14. Call of Bunny- Pillow Warfare 3

**2 chapters in 1 day, oh my.**

a Twist of Fate, chapter 14- _Call of Bunny- Pillow Warfare 3_

Johns POV

Beep beep beep be... I turned off the alarm clock and looked up to see...

"Good morning mister" came a seductive voice as I saw Linda straddling me on the bed.

I sat speechless for a second and turned to see Judy's eyes snap open and glare at Linda.

"Nope, Nope, Nope, so much Nope" I said dodging a pillow thrown by Judy.

"Thats it Linda" Judy said grabbing another pillow and throwing it.

"Hey Jude, I have backup" Linda teased while gesturing for a small crowd of Judy's sisters to enter the room with pillows.

"If it's war you want, than it's what you get" Judy yelled handing me a pillow.

After that all hell broke loose. Bunnies with pillows stormed me and Judy. I got whacked and hit and jumped on, and several times I got kissed. And I don't think it was all Linda... or Judy for that matter. It just got worse from there and by the time we gave up we were under a pile of squirming rabbits still giving eachother soft punches or pulling an ear.

After we finally just gave in and admited defeat, I just sat there. It wasn't that bad, Judy was still getting hit a few times but all I got was hugs and an occasional pillow to the face. We finally managed to escape unscathed, only to meet the crowd of younger siblings at breakfast and get tackled down again.

"Geez, is there any way to not end up under a pile of Bunnies" I exclaimed.

"Welcome to the family bud" Stu said chuckling at my remark.

"Okay kids, time to get this place cleaned up and fit as a fiddle" Stu called out as he gave orders.

Me and Judy were tasked with...riot control? Guess when you have kids then one is bound to be rebelious. Which meant herding younger kits outside to help set up the huge pavilion with tables and benches.

Everything went so well. I had gotten used to either Judy or one of her siblings riding atop my shoulders, which helped them hang lights around the edges of the pavilion. When we finished I stepped back to admire my handy work.

After that we sat down to lunch.

"John, would you like to have a rematch of this morning" giggled Linda sitting across from me.

"I don't really want to" I said sheepishly.

I then realized I didn't have a choice due to the fact that I was surrounded by the group of siblings from earlier.

"Well shit" I exlaimed.

Just then, Judy came out of nowhere and rushed to my side.

"What do you need Judy" huffed Linda.

"Well if you think I'm not dating him than think again" Judy said slyly.

"Wait Judy, before we..." I was cut off by Judy kissing me on the lips.

Linda sat and stared with a look of fire in her eyes.

"Two can play at that game" Linda said through gritted teeth.

She walked over and yanked Judy off and tried to do the same as her, only for me to duck. Judy grabbed her arm and pulled her back, only to get punched in the stomach. Judy ran around and got to me first and put her hands over my mouth.

"You can't kiss him now" She said while coughing.

I ripped Judy's hand off my mouth to yell "God dammit, will you both just stop"!

I then realized everyone was watching.

"Fuck" I mumbled under my breath.

I looked to see Judy and Linda staring at me and decided it was time to tell the truth.

"Me and Judy..may or may not be dating" I said nervously.

"We all kinda assumed so, you kind of made a natural couple considering the way you act" Yelled a Bunny from the crowd.

"Yeah, It's kind of cute" Giggled a younger bunny.

"Okay, then pretend this never happened" I said.

They must be good at following orders because they just went right on ignoring us.

I turned to Judy and Linda.

"Listen Linda, Judy is my girlfriend and I will not let her be teased like this. We can be friends, But there is no way in hell were dating" I stated.

"Yep, he's mine" Judy said getting up and walking over to me.

"Judy I swear, you responsible for this" she snapped before running off, "This isn't over John, Not yet".

"You okay Judy" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, sorry for freaking out" She responded.

"It's okay, atleast we got that out of the way. Now what could go wrong" I chuckled.

And of course a young crying bunny ran up to us screaming "Maggie's gone".

 **Looks like this unseen... thing has caught up with J & J, Oh well. I guess it's pistol time. Heaven Hell and Hand grenades.**


	15. Missing

**I will gladly take Ideas and suggetsions if you PM me because I'm having a bit of trouble with this.**

A Twist of Fate, chapter 15- _Missing_

Johns POV

We had gone inside the house to try to talk to the little crying bunny and ask what was wrong. We all sat down in the living room gathered around the little bunny.

"It's okay Sarah, It's okay" Bonnie said comforting the her.

"Listen Sarah, we need you to tell us what's wrong" Judy said with a serious tone.

"I..I I don't know what happened, All I heard was a scream and saw... blood on the ground near the tree with the tire swing where we were playing. She was gone, all exept a note" She stuttered trying not to cry.

She handed Judy the note who inspected it. She handed it to me. It had the numbers 7 28 16 on it.

"You know what that is" Judy asked.

"No idea" I thought, yet something looked familiar, as if I had seen that hand writing before.

Judy phone then went off making everyone jump.

"Hold on it's Nick" Judy said.

"What's going on... yeah... not yet... Oh okay" She handed the phone to me.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey John, Matt said you would know about something we found here... Its um, kinda gross but" He paused, "Do you recognize the saying A Twist of Fate".

My eyes went wide as I stared at the note in my hand, "Oh my God" I exclaimed.

The numbers were the date we ended up in Zootopia.

"Yeah I do why" I replied snapping back to reality.

"Because we found a rabbit and a fox last night, both mutilated badly" he continued "And A note next to it had a that saying written on it".

"Oh fuck" I said.

"You give Matt his handgun and get out here as fast as you guys can" I exclaimed.

"Why" Nick asked.

"Just do it" I said hanging up and giving judy the phone.

"What's going on" asked a scared rabbit.

"Someone from a past life is here and does not like me or you" I exclaimed.

"I'll be right back" I said running to get my handgun.

I flew back to living room with my pistol and some rounds.

"Shit" I yelled as I dropped a mag causing bullets to roll across the room.

I was handed several from various siblings of Judy and popped them into a mag. I shoved the mag in my gun and released the slide with a Ca-Chink!

We then heard something hit the window outside. I ran around the house with a crowd of bunnies trailing behind me only to see... what I assumed was maggie, sitting limp on the side of the house. I ran up to see that her soft belly had been torn and tattered and she was bleeding heavily. She must have passed out because of the pain.

"We need to get her to a hospital" I yelled picking her up And running for the pickup truck.

As soon as I picked her up she woke up. She began to scream and cry, "what happened to me, please put me down IT HURTS"! We set her down in the bed of the truck. Stu got in the front cab and began to drive us into town.

"You need to hold still" I yelled. I wanted to tell her why but if I told her that her belly was so torn up that if she roled over her insides would fall out, I think it would just be worse. She looked so helpless,the tears staining her fur on her face. It only made me vow more that I would kill the motherfucker who did this.

Bonnie and Judy both were on he verge of crying.

"What are we going to do with all the family being here in an hour" Bonnie said unable to even look at her daughter.

"We have protection" Judy said pointing to me knowing I would kill any one who came close.

"That's just him, and with tranq guns.." I cut her off.

"This doesn't shoot tranqs Bonnie, It fires bullets, and it kills" I said over the whimpers of Maggie, "And I invited a friend to".

Maggie looked up at me "Please do not let him get close to me again" She wimpered.

"Who is he Maggie" I exlaimed.

However she then passed out from blood loss. We made it to the small hospital where we got her into the ER as fast as we could. I felt sorry for the Hopps. They sat with terified looks on there faces, wondering if their daughter would live. A doctor came out and into the waiting room to talk to us.

"You're daughter will live, But you got here any later and she would have died of blood loss" He said

Everyone let out a sigh and relaxed.

"She will stitched up and ready to leave by nightfall, but she needs to stay in bed. Her stomach was torn pretty badly, and if those stitches rip, her vital organs will fall right out.

Me and Judy left and went back to the house while her parents stayed. No point in us staying if she can't tell us about the guy who did this. If this guy attacks again, I'll be waiting.

 **It just keep's getting better and better, please review and Fav. Heaven, Hell, and Hand grenades signing out.**


	16. Another Update

**Hi people of the internet, I must say i'm sorry about not updating. Truth be told, I was debating wether to update or to start a new story and do it better. I have no idea which so I would like to do a poll. Please pm and tell me which option you would like. Remember that starting over may end up changing key plot details and veering off from the orignal story line.**

 **Based on the results, If any, I will decide and will try to update until a sufficient amount of polls are in. Thanks,** ** _H,H, & H._**


	17. CH-16 20, Preparing the Homestead

**So, It's been a long time... I don't know where to start. I guess I felt like the story was crap when I looked at the stories of better writers and it got me down due to my poor self confidence. To make matters worse is that life got in the way. I am going to try to start this up again and see if round 2 goes any better.**

A Twist of Fate, CH-16- Preparing the homestead

Matt's Pov

Me and Nick were having a wonderfull time. He was by far the most laid back officer ever. On are brake, we just sat around eating crappy food, playing video games, and listening to music. But then came along a phone call that made it all go to hell...

"Nick, dude pass the chip's" I said lazily.

"No, you don't need anymore chips" Nick said slightly anoyed, "you've eaten 3 bags since yesterday"

"Sorry, just hungry" I replied.

"Do you want to get some lunch, there's a good sandwhich place down the street" Nick added as he got up from the couch.

"Sure" I said getting up from the couch rubbing my eyes.

Just as we were about to walk out the door nicks phone went off.

Nick answered, "Nick Wilde here... yeah... what do you mean... Oh crap!"

He turned to me, "Matt, grab your gun and start packing".

"Why!?" I exclaimed.

"Something big is going down in Bunny Burrow, and we are going down there to help Judy & John" He said, his voice full of panic, "MOVE!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going", I retorted. whatever was going down must be big.

John's Pov

We were met with a pile of questions and chaos when we made it back to the house. Young ones were crying, and everyone else either panicking about Maggie or the Mammal responsible.

Judy took hold of the situation pretty fast, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she can really scream...

"I need the teens to round up all the younger kids into the central area of the house and lock the doors and windows", she continued, "Adults, grab every weapon, tool, and dart gun you have and stand watch at the entrances to the houses".

"Judy", I said tapping her shoulder.

"yeah John" she replied.

"I'm going to check the area around where she was attacked, okay?" I said.

"Okay, be safe John" she added giving me a kiss on the cheek.

And with that I left for the area were maggie was. When I reached it the first thing I saw was the blood trail leading from where she was attacked to where she passed out. I followed the trail to nearby shed. I pulled my handgun out as I approached it. I kicked open the door to find the inside in ruins. Maggie and whoever did this had a long struggle. The second thing I noticed was a... wait... A magazine belonging to a rifle. Not just any rifle but a human made one. Appearing to be in the 5.56/223. caliber, ones used with ar15s & and M4s. During the struggle the gunman must of hit the release while trying to hold Maggie at gun point... which means humans are here and judging by these tracks which include some type of predator and human. Oh shit, My past might be responsible for this. I was about to leave to tell Judy when I saw something that confirms my fears, a note with the phrase "A Twist of Fate for this young bunny dear John, who shall be next?". My blood boiled with rage and fear as I stormed up to the house to get Judy

I burst through the door yelling "Judy"!

"Yes John" She questioned coming from a room of younger bunnies.

"Get Bogo on a video chat, I think I know one of the attackers" I exclaimed.

 **Yet again kind of short, but I am working on correcting grammer and slowing down a bit so it's not quite so rushed. I want to thank everyone who has supported me including the positive reviews, It means alot guys. H &H&H signing out.**


	18. Some stuff I need to say

Hey there, I would imagine many might be pissed off about me not updating. Yet again I must apologize. In this Update I will try to explain some things and get some feedback. First of all, there is my absence. For those of you who don't know, I actually don't have much time to write. No one knows that I write FanFics, and me trying to find time to do so while maintaining my other hobbies is proving to be quite difficult. I have actually started playing airsoft more as well as trying to animate. This, mixed with the fact that if my freinds found out about me writing this would mean certain nullification of my social life (a very little one at that), makes it hard to write.

As you know, I have tried to make a new story once before, and the introduction chapter/teaser chapter was WAY to rushed. And my other story, the one you might have read, is riddled with rushed chapters, way to much profanity, and certain false details. Not only that, but the characters are way to perfect and unrealistic. Teenagers with guns, I know people go shooting, and even I've gotten to shoot a good bit and can hold a decent grouping with a 1911, but being recruited by the police and still being a minor is pretty far-fetched. Thats just an example, and as I said, this story is full of them

However I am going to try to do a realistic story, that is longer, more accurate, and makes more sense. It won't be a thriller at first and updates will be slow, But with longer chapters. It will also feature a more realistic love intrest which is actually the same age as my OC. I hope this update will help answer questions, and please, as always give me feedback on my ideas. This is H,H,& H signing out.


	19. CH-17 On the road again

**Hey Guys, first off I would like to thank FXCF for providing an awesome OC who you will meet later on in the Chapter. I will also try to update more since it is my spring brake, but I don't know which one of my stories I will update. I guess we will see...**

 _A Twist of Fate_ \- CH-17: Move it or lose it

3rd Person POV- Zootopia

The Zootopia docks. Probably the most crime ridden part of the city and horrible place to settle down. But if your a vigilante who targets the filth of the city, It couldn't be a better place to hide. Just sitting among the crime, listening in, and taking action. And on this bright sunny day in Zootopia, inside of a dilapidated warehouse, A particular vigilante was doing just that.

"Hey randy, would you shut her up" yelled a ram from across the warehouse.

"sure thing Ed" responded the other ram.

He walked over to a whimpering tied-up vixen, no older the 14, and ripped off the tape that was over her mouth.

"Okay, I'm only going to ask this once. What do you want so you will shut the hell up" He snapped in her face.

"I want to go home, please. I'll do anything", she cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Well, you obviously don't know how child trafficking works kid. besides your going to make a nice toy for some of our buyers", said Ed as he walked over to her.

"It means it ain't happening", Randy chimed in.

The vixen was about to begin to continue her sobbing when Ed got to her and began to turn her over to where she was lying on her belly. He was unaware of the hooded figure walking behind him and randy.

"If ya won't shut up, than I might as well give you a reason to cry" He said.

When the vixen realized what was about to happen, she began to cry and squirm more. She felt him begin to pull off torn up undergarments and then... there was a muffled scream and what sounded like flesh being torn into.

She then heard shuffling and randy call out "who the fuck are you?".

A deep voice responded, "I'm just the Ghost", and the unmistakable sound of a jugular being sliced open.

She then felt someone untie her. She turned to see a wolf in a velvet hoodie holding a rusty kitchen knife, covered in blood. He took a step towards her, and she backed up.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed in fear.

"You should be more grateful, I just saved your ass kid", he paused for a second. "What's you name anyways?".

"Sh..Shelly" She stuttered.

"Okay Shelly, take this", he said handing her some money. "It's enough for a bus ride to anywhere in the city. Get to the ZPD and find your parents".

Just then, his cell phone went off. He looked to see who the caller was.

"Well, well. What does Bogo want now", He said half sarcasticly. "Hello".

"Hello Nixus. Listen, I can't believe I'm saying this... but I need your help", Bogo said on the other end.

"You need me, oh I see. The ZPD isn't as high and mighty as you made it out to be and now they need my help to get shit done" Nixus snapped.

"I know we haven't been on the best terms lately, but we need you. Someone is attacking mammals, and killing them. There was one in Bunny Burrow and they found the victim badly mutilated. She's in the I.C.U." Chief Bogo continued.

"So why can't the ZPD deal with this", Nixus asked with annoyance.

"We know that the mammals responsible for this are armed and more dangerous than we have ever seen, and they have partnered with a Human Organization", Chief Bogo explained.

"What makes you think I'm going to deal with those Aliens", Nixus added.

"Your brother is involved. I assume you know his position within this organazation", Bogo said.

"My brother... *sigh* I'll be there in 30 minutes", Nixus said before hanging up and walking out the door.

Matt's POV- ZPD

Me and Nick burst through the doors of the ZPD.

"Clawhauser, where's Bogo", Nick yelled.

"He is in the bullpen", Clawhauser responded.

Me and Nick rushed past Clawhauser and into the bullpen. We flew into the room where Bogo was briefing a few of the other officers on the situation.

"What's the plan" We said sliding into some open seats.

"You to will go in and search the area with John and Judy. You will have a squad of 6 officers supporting you", Bogo explained.

He handed us some vest and packs. "Swat gear courtesy of the ZPD", Bogo said.

"Sweet", I said.

"You ready to go Matt" Nick said, throwing on his fox sized vest.

"Yep", I said grabbing my pistol. "Let's kick some ass!"

"Wait, you've got someone coming with you", Bogo stopped us as were on are way out the door.

"You said the other officers were only for support", Nick said.

"This mammal is not an officer", Bogo continued. "Nick, Matt, Meet Nixus Howlsir".

An albino wolf stepped out of the corner of the room. He was tall, and had fangs protruding out of his jaw.

"Oh, he looks friendly", I whispered to Nick while notioning to his Velvet Jacket which read, "HELL'S #1 VETERAN RESIDENT".

Nixus nodded as Bogo continued, "His brother is in the organization working with your human one. Not only that, if your up against mammals who will willingly kill then no one would be better to work with than Nixus".

"Oh, little old me" Nixus said sarcastically.

"Shut it, and move. They need your help in Bunny Burrow", Bogo snapped.

And with that the 3 silently made there way to the squad cars.

An hour later- On Highway 13 between Zootopia and Bunny Burrow

"So, the famous Nick Wilde" Nixus taunted, "you know, before you became a cop I would've killed the scum like you".

"Excuse me", Nick retorted.

"What are ya'll taking about" I questioned.

"Oh, Nick here was a conman before that little bunny honey of his turned his life around" Nixus continued.

"She is not my bunny honey, and I chose to turn my life around" Nick said angrily.

"Yeah right, but whatever", Nixus said with a smirk.

Nick was about to say something when I chimed in, "Both of you shut up!"

The car went silent for a few seconds

"Wait, so you will taunt a police officer but will listen to a minor" Nick teased.

"I will, because your an ex-conman, and Matt here is a boy who lost his family", Nixus responded.

I turned to Nixus, "How do you know that?".

"Bogo told me", He responded. "Listen, I know what it's like to lose your family, trust me", Nixus continued, "So let's kill these bastards before they strike again..."

 **Well, I think it was longer than usual. As I said before, special thanks to FXCF for providing his OC Nixus. This is H,H, & H signing out.**


End file.
